PPG LAUGHS
by SherixNate
Summary: These are funny and cute moments of the PPG's! It's better than explained because I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

This is not really a story. It's just moments of laughs with the PPG's.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

_Ring ring_. My phone rang. I pulled out my light green phone and saw "Butch" on the screen. I held the iPhone to my ear, "Yes Butch?"

"Hello Ms. Beauty. How is Townsville's toughest fighter today?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Yeah sure, just bring it back in an hour."

"Alright!" Then he hung up. That Butch is really something isn't he?

2 _DAYS LATER_... I angrily picked up my phone and called Butch. "Yes?"

"BUTCH! WHERE IS MY CAR?!"

"Oh, well I went passed your house but I didn't see your car so I didn't think you were home."

"You. Are. Such. A. Retard." I hung up and went to his house to get me car.

**Bubbles POV**

My phone just vibrated. I took out my sparkly blue iPhone and saw that I got a text from "Boomy Pie". Thats what I call Boomer, and he doesn't mind it. I mean, he is my husband after all.

I read the text and it said, "My Baby Blue, your son just called me a bitch!"

I replied, "*Gasp* Well that son of a bitch!.."

"What the fuck Bubbles?" What is he talking about? I reread the text and I replied, "Oh sorry Boomy Pie!" Hee hee. It was kind of funny.

**Bunny's POV**

I was walking to my purple-eyed boyfriend, Blake's house. I had just realized that I left my phone at his house. I wonder if he noticed...

**Blake's POV**

I was sitting on my couch when I felt a vibration on my ass. I stood up and found out that I was sitting on my girlfriend's light purple iPhone with a personalized picture of her on the case.

I grabbed her phone and saw that her sister texted her. I didn't want to read it so I grabbed my phone and texted to Bunny, "Bunny. You left your phone at my house."

"Bun?"

"Bunny?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?!"

"Oh wait..." Now I feel stupid for doing that when my girlfriend's phone is right in front of me. I gotta delete them..._Ding Dong_.

I went over to the door and saw my Bunny. "Hey, you left your phone here!" Aw man! "Yeah, can I have it back now? I think Beronica was supposed to text me." I nodded and gave her the phone.

She looked at it and laughed. "Really?" I nodded in embarrassment. Then she kissed my cheek and said, "I'll see you later my big dummy." Then she left.

* * *

**Wasn't that funny & cute?! I'm gonna do three funny moments each chapter**

**If you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like you guys liked the story. Like I said, 3 hilarious moments each chapter & sorry if it is not that long...**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

POW! TAKE THAT YOU MONSTER! POW! PAH! _Ring_. What? _Ring_. What the?

I sat up and saw my phone kept vibrating from a text. I sighed and looked at my phone. Butch was texting me. I didn't bother reading it and went back to sleep.

HA HA! You think you can get away monster? _Ring_. What the hell? I looked at my phone and saw Butch was texting again!

Again, I ignored and went back to sleep. _Ring_. Ahhh! I took my phone and texted, "IF YOU TEXT ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL KILL YOU! ITS 3 IN THE MORNING IF COURSE IM NOT GONNA TEXT BACK!" Then I pressed send and looked at the messages.

They wrote, "So i know it's 3 in the morning but i just wanna say i love you :)"

"babe?"

"Hello?"

Omg, I quickly texted, "oh and i love you too :)" Great, now I feel like a huge jerk.

**Blossom's POV...at 8:30 in the morning btw**

I just felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I took it out and saw Brick was calling me. "Hello Brick." I said.

"Blossom! The best thing happened today!"

"What?" I asked.

"These jocks were all surrounding this kid and about to beat the shit out of him!"

"How is this good?" I sighed.

"Then this other kid comes between them and yells, 'WAIT!' Then starts singing and dancing the Gangnam style!"

"OMG, what did the jocks do?"

"Well when she got to the 'OPPA GANGNAM STYLE'! part, she kicked the leader in the balls." I couldn't help but laugh like crazy...in the middle of the park...

**Bell's POV**

I was walking in the park when I heard someone laughing like crazy. I ran to the sound and saw Blossom literally rolling on the floor laughing. Someone probably told her ROFL. I sighed and went over to her.

"Hey Blossom, what's so funny?" She stopped laughing, got up, and told me this hilarious story about a kid and Gangnam style. It was hilarious! I wanted to laugh like she did but then I saw that my cute white-eyed boyfriend, Bate texted me another one of his super sweet texts! That I always ruin.

Anyways,I read it and it said, "It takes a day to love someone, an hour to like someone, and an eternity to forget someone."

I replied, "Really? My dad forgot me in the parking lot once." Aw man. I knew I would ruin it. _Vibrate_. "Really babe?"

"Yea :P"

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"Naw, sorry for ruining your sweet little comments!"

"i love u :)"

"love u 2 ;)"

* * *

**Sorry that this one isn't that good but trust Me, I got lots of ideas. & if you like, you can send me an idea to turn into a PPG moment!**

**If you like it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This last part of the chapter is dedicated to and made by JackieLime! I have no idea what else to say so just please read the story...**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

**** Well, I still feel like a jerk from last night but maybe me and Butch could talk it out. Where is he anyways? I picked up my phone and called him. "Hello?"

"Butch, where are you? School is over. Did you even come out?"

"I have detention."

I sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"Well, I threw a dictionary at some nerd."

"Why?"

"You can't blame me, Buttercup. He was saying this junk about, 'Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me'. Who wouldn't want to see if it's true?"I chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you after." Then we hung up.

**Brick's POV**

I was walling to Blossom's house, I didn't feel like flying. Then I felt a vibration. I took it out and saw that Blossom texted me. She wrote, "Happy Father's Day!"

I replied, "WTF Blossom, I'm not a father."

"Well you are now."

"WHAT?!"

"April Fools!" I sighed, "I really fucking hate all the holidays."

**Butch's POV ...thank you JackieLime! **

Finally, I got out of that place. Outside the school was my Buttercup. I went over to her. "Hey Buttercup."

"Let's go to the park." I nodded and we started walking. I somehow got to put my arm around her without her killing me! This is the best day ever! Woah!

I tripped on something and fell down, taking Buttercup with me. Now she was right on top of me. Then someone, I couldn't exactly see who it was, but he or she rudely said, "You guys just couldn't wait until you get to somewhere private could you? Jeez! I always knew you two were secretly doing something behind out backs."

Ok, now I know that this is Buttercup's rude, orange-eyed sister, Baze. She always thinks me and Buttercup DO IT behind everyone's back. "Baze, just go to your boyfriend." BC said.

"I'm not letting you two scar the other kids in the middle of the street." Me and Buttercup got up and left without another word to Baze. We both thought that she was annoying and rude. I am so glad she is not my sister. That is one of the reasons why Buttercup needs me.

* * *

**Ok, once again, thank you JackieLime (love your name!). **

**So review if you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I got nothing to say so just...please read!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV **

It is after school and me and Butch are on our way to Boomer's house to bring him to the party that Bubbles doesn't know about. Of course me and Butch had to force him to come to the party but it'll be worth it.

Anyways, we are in my car but Butch is driving. All of a sudden I felt a vibration on my seat. I found out that it was my phone. Wait...I was sitting on my phone the whole time?!

Anyways, my other sister with yellow eyes, Beronica, texted me. She wrote, "BC, I'm not going to the party." I think the reason is because she is a nerd that curses but I still asked why not. She replied, "Well because some people are retards."

"How?"

"I just hate it how people always wanna wear my glasses and be all like, "wow, you really cant see huh?" And it's like, no shit. You dont see someone trying to take a wheelchair from someone and be like, "wow, you really cant walk huh?"

I chuckled and replied, "Alright, see you tomorrow or Sunday then." She might be a nerd, but she is the baddest and funniest nerd I ever met.

**Blossom's POV**

Me and Brick are on our way to a party and Bubbles just texted me. I hope it's not about the party because she is not supposed to know. She wrote, "Hey Blossom, do you remember the name of that techno song we heard?"

"What song?"

Then she replied, "The one that goes : Da deh da deh da deh da da da da da deh da deh da deh da da da da da deh daaaaa"

I was really confused. How am I supposed to recognize a song when reading the sounds. It makes no sense but I had to make sure that nothing happens tonight and Bubbles isn't frustrated or anything so I replied, "Oh man I love that song but don't know the name or the singer. My phone is about to die so talk to you later!"

Wait a minute...I reread Bubbles last text and I recognized the song. OMG, that is my favorite song! Da deh da deh...

**Bunny's POV**

"Beronica! Whatcha doing?" I texted Beronica.

"I'm eating lunch now TWITTER" "Not going to the party TWITTER" she texted both times.

"Whats up with the TWITTER?" I asked her.

"I just started tweeting." She replied.

I laughed and texted, "Just because you write TWITTER in the back of your texts doesnt mean your tweeting"

She wrote, "P.S.:My sister sucks TWITTER" Well that was rude.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I know it's a little lame but the next chapter will be HILARIOUS! **

**If you like it, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Just telling you, this chapter has Funny Funny and Cute/Sweet so sorry if it is short or lame. **

**Spoiler alert: It is all about being drunk**

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

**** We are all at Buttercup's house after the party. I don't think we remember what we did last night but I know that we saw each other so I asked, "Hey does someone know how drunk I was last night?"

Buttercup raised her hand and said, "Well, you had your face pressed against a fish tank and sang, "Just Keep Swimming" from Nemo"

I smiled, "Cool, so I wasn't that drunk!" She looked at me confused and then chuckled.

"Do you have a fish tank in your house?" Butch came in and asked as I nodded. "Oh, cause I remember when we had a fish tank. You used to do that a lot."

**Buttercup's POV**

Butch came in, sat next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder. "You know, you were really drunk."He said.

"How drunk?" I asked.

Boomer answered my question,"Well, you somehow found a cat, stuffed it inside a pillow case, and yelled "It's a pillow, it's a pet, it's a pillow pet!" My eyes went wide but so did my smile, "I guess we had a lot of fun last night."

**Blossom's POV**

I ran and sat next to Buttercup all jumpy and stuff. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"I'm so proud of my boyfriend!" I yelled. "Thinking you mean Brick, why are you proud of him?" Butch asked.

"Last night he was so drunk that he couldn't recognize me!" I screamed causing everyone to look confused. "I'm afraid to ask," Boomer said, "But why would that make you proud?"

I jumped up, "Because, when I tried to take his shirt off to change it, it was so dirty by the way, he stopped me and said, "No stop! I have a girlfriend!" It's the sweetest thing ever! I'm gonna go tell everyone else."

I ran out the door but heard Buttercup yell, "I think you mean rub it in their face!"

* * *

**Sorry if it's lame, you know, if you guys give me ideas, maybe it wouldn't be so lame. I mean, you would be possibly reading your own idea. I know (because i am a reader) that when my idea was put into a story not once but twice, I WAS SO HAPPY!**

**So yea sorry if its short and or lame blah blah blah**

**If you liked it, PLEASE review. Really please. I'm losing it here, I need motivation from my reader because when i know that others will like it, I think i get funnier**


	6. Chapter 6

**This first part is made by superfun36! Man, everyone takes the cool names! **

* * *

**Buttercup's POV...Thank you superfun36!**

It was long after the party and I didn't think we were drunk anymore. I was in the middle of playing a round of MarioKart when I felt a vibration in my pocket. Brick was calling me.

"Yo," I said, answering the phone.

"Buttercup, you need to come see this." He said laughing so hard he could have been ** himself. "What's up?"

"Just get over here!" I flew over there as fast as possible. When I walked in I saw all my sisters and their counterparts standing and watching Boomer.

He was holding a can of Red Bull and running all over the room. The floor was littered with empty cans of energy drinks. He jumped over the couch and stared at the TV, which was off. "OMG THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHOW!" he screamed. He then walked over to his fish tank. "HI LADY GAGA! YOU AND MADDONA ARE MY FAVORITE BASEBALL PLAYERS! TOUCHDOWN!"

"Who's *laugh* idea was *laugh* this?" I asked.

"Butterbutt, I thought *laugh* you would *laugh* be able to *laugh* recognize my work!" Butch said.

"This is why I love you!" I said to him while grinning.

**Still Buttercup's POV...just a different funny moment**

After that hilarious moment with Boomer and stuff *laugh*, me and Butch took a walk. We were at Townsville's biggest park so we were going to walk a long time. He had his arm over my shoulder and it was pretty boring.

I bet Butch is still thinking about what he did to Boomer, mostly because I see him giggle a little. I decided to stop the boringness and challenged Butch, "Hey Butch. I bet you I can make you say red. What color is your phone?"

He chuckled, "It's green."

"I told you I can make you say green." I smiled.

He looked confused, "You said red."

"THATS HOW ITS DONE BIATCH!" I screamed. "Psh, you loser." I hugged him, "No, your a loser. But your my loser."

**Blossom's POV**

I am still hyped up from the party and the whole thing with Boomer. All of a sudden I felt a vibration. I looked at my phone and sighed. Someone texted me but I didn't know who. That person just wrote,"hey:)"

I replied, "Hey. Who is this?"

"Your yellow-eyed sister Beronica, wtf?"

"I am going to kill someone. I left my phone somewhere at the party for like a second and someone changed all the contacts to 'i like eggs"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew i shouldnt have went to that party!" Ugh, Beronica has got to be the bitchiest nerd ever.

* * *

**Thanks again superfun36! Let me ask you this, did someone take the name superfun or superfun1? If they fid, which one would you chose? And one more, what is your favorite number? Mine is 3!**

**If you liked it, please review! Review that you loved the story, that you loved the chapter, and/or a funny idea**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry about...well everything from late (school is to blame) and characters. Review me and tell me if you want me to post this list every chapter or so... (i know that you know most but still...)**

**Blossom-Pink eyes, Bubbles-Light blue eyes, Buttercup-Light green eyes, Brick-Red eyes, Boomer-Dark blue eyes, Butch-Dark green eyes, Bunny-Purple eyes, Blake-Purple eyes, Beronica-Yellow eyes, Berny-Yellow eyes, Baze-Orange eyes, Blaze-Orange eyes**

**Again, sorry and hope the list helps**

* * *

**Beronica's POV**

I was still at school. In the math club. I just got in actually and people are talking until the 'leader' comes in and talks. All of a sudden I felt a vibration and heard a ring at the same time. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Berny calling me. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi Beronica. I had a dream about you last night." My bored expression didn't change. "You don't say, I had one about you last night. What was your dream about?"

"In mine, we both got married, lived in Hawaii, and had five kids! What was your about?" I smirked, "You died in a fire." I chuckled as I heard a slight silence on the other line. Then he spoke up, "Ok, so do wanna go out?" "Nope, bye." Then I hung up.

**Berny's POV**

Aw come on. I can't believe she rejected me again. Oh well. Hopefully next time. I can't let this little minor get in the way of my dream or joyfulness. I called Butch, "Yes Berny?" "Guess what?" I asked. "What?"

"I got Black Ops ll!" I hopped a little. "Oh wow. Really? Well I got something 100x better!" My eyes and smile went wide. I didn't really think he would keep up the conversation. "What is it?" I asked. "A girlfriend." He laughed and hung up. Why did I call that bitch anyways?

**Beronica's POV**

People were still talking and waiting. I got bored and decided to call Buttercup. "Yea?"

"Berny asked me out again. Why can't he just stop? I rejected him before and again. " I said filled with boredom.

I heard a sigh come from the other line. "Beronica. Think about it this way. Honey Boo Boo's mother has a boyfriend and your single. Just let that sink in. You know you like Berny anyways." She hung up. Ugh. That wasn't even funny.

* * *

**Again, super sorry **

**Review if you like it, love it, if you want me to post that lost more, Etc. **


End file.
